legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
DarthMenslady
I am a powerful Sith lady. I am VERY beautiful to look upon, and the voice I sing with is absolutely mesmerizing. That is how I got my name. Below are a list of names of my family. *Father: Darth Vader (X4899) *Mother: Queen Beryl (jns2paw) *Brothers: Dr. Facilier (sonofjafarreturns) and Skeletor (open) *Sister: Harley Quinn (TheITinFIT) *Husband: Myotismon (open) *Sister-in-law: Evil-Lyn (open) *Grandfather: Emperor Palpatine (tiojaviss) *Great-grandfathers: Dracula (open) and Sauron (DarkLordSauron100) *Great-grandmothers: Darth Revan (LadyRevan7), Verona (open), Marishka (open), Aleera (open) *Godmother: Akasha (xxAkasharosexx) *Best friends: Arukenimon (wizardmon13), Mummymon (open), Axel (Axelsbiggestfan), Darth Sadow (Darth Sadow), and Tak (wizardmon13) *Chief of pranks: Joker (open) *Uncle: Jafar (open) *Aunt: Maleficent (open) *High priest of the Temple of the Decepticons: Sephiroth (open) *Priests: Bowser (open), Ganondorf (open), Freddy Krueger (open), Jason Voorhees (ThaKingJason), Stewie (open), Emperor Zurg (open), Davy Jones (open), Orochimaru (open) *Priestesses: Eris (Einsteinenya) and Catwoman (PriestessofBastet) *Head of science team: Crocker (open) *Chief medical officer: Dr. Drakken (open) *Head nurse: Shego (open) *Headmaster of sorcery: Jack of Blades (open) *Sealed beast: Yog-sothoth the Gatekeeper (open) *Archives managers: Mercurymon (open) and ShadowSeraphimon (open) *Bodyguard to me: Flamedramon (officialFlamedramon) *Bodyguard to Myotismon: Devimon (open) *Bodyguard to my mother: BlackWarGreymon (open) *Captain of my father's personal guards: TK-421 (open) *Bodyguard to Arukenimon: Shadow the Hedgehog (shadowthehedgehogx737) *Head of weaponry: Grand Moff Tarkin (open) *Lawyer to me: Apocalymon (open) *Bodyguards to Apocalymon: Dark Megaman (supermegaman88), and DarkRenamon (zendarkrenamon) *Hydreigon's caretaker: Metal Sonic (FruityBeak411) *Head military tactician: Kharn the Betrayer (open) *Pet: Hydreigon (Weavile461) *Head of our Dark Carnival trap: Kefka (supermegaman88) *Head of music: Forte (supermegaman88) *Bodyguard to Sephiroth: Dimentio (jorge199429) Darth Vader.png Queen beryl slight full view.JPG Dr. Facilier.png Skeletor cape flapping.JPG Harley quinn.JPG Myotismon you lose.jpg evil-lyn 2002.JPG Emperor Palpatine (1).jpg Christopher-lee-taste-the-blood-of-dracula.jpg Sauron half view.JPG Darth revan by alex malveda-d9i6ajb.jpg Verona full view.jpg Marishka too bad so sad close.jpg Aleera.jpg evil-queens-05.nocrop.w840.h1330.2x.jpg ArukenimonHuman3.jpg Mummymon (Human) t.gif Axel attack.jpg NagaSadow.jpg tak smirk.JPG Joker DCAU 01.jpg Jafar super sorcerer.JPG Maleficent 01.png Sephiroth close up.JPG Bowser 3.jpg Ganondorf-png-801.png Freddy Krueger-0.jpg JasonBetterPhoto.jpg Stewie 5.png Emperorzurg.gif Davy jones.JPG Orochimaru render by viniciuscorreia11-d5ot27x.png Eris look.jpg Catwoman with necklace.JPG Crocker maniacal.PNG Drakken.JPG Shego tough.JPG Jack of Blades.jpg YogSothoth.jpg Mercurymon.JPG Shadowseraphimon menacing.JPG Flamedramon 23.gif Devimon.GIF Blackwargreymon.JPG Tk421.JPG SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-8.png Tarkin.JPG 640px-Apocalymon anime.jpg Dark Megaman.jpg Sonic Boom RoL profile.png Kharn8.jpg Hydreigon.JPG Kefka half view.JPG Forte13.jpg Dimentio 2.jpg We are a group of villains who have found favor with Megatron, the very incarnation of evil. Sometimes he is called Galvatron. Though he is dreadfully evil and frightening, and delights in death, destruction, ultimate power and the theft of souls, he loves his children as long as they are obedient to him. The Six Tenants of the Children of Megatron: *You're not to dishonor Megatron. To do so is to invoke his wrath. *You're not to dishonor the other Decepticons. To do so is to invoke the wrath of Megatron. *You're not to disobey orders, especially ones given by Megatron or other Decepticons. To do so is to invoke the wrath of Megatron. *You're to work well with other Children of Megatron as part of the team, no matter how much it may go against "villain tradition". To not do so is to invoke the wrath of Megatron. *You're not to steal from, hurt, abuse, or kill another Child of Megatron in any way. To do so is to invoke the wrath of Megatron. *You're not to vandalize, steal from, or inflict any sort of trouble upon, or while in or around, the Temple of the Decepticons. To do so is to invoke the wrath of Megatron. (But now, no, this is not true. It's me, menslady125. I'm still a Christian, and I still love Jesus Christ. I simply think I over-reacted in taking down this RP group. Heck, now I have 2. Each one lets you play a different side. And the key word here is "game". That's all this is: a game. I mean no harm of any kind to anyone, even myself. Let's just play and have fun. All we need to do is not let this game master us.) Gallery Darth vader with lightsaber.JPG Queen beryl slight full view.JPG Dr-Facilier-dr-facilier-36071761-1920-1080.jpg Skeletor cape flapping.JPG Harley 6.png Myotismon cool cape.jpg evil-lyn half view.JPG Palpatine grin.JPG Dracula has arrived.jpg Sauron half view.JPG Revan.JPG Marishka, verona and aleera.jpg Arukenimon and mummymon grin.jpg Axel cool.jpg Tak smirk.JPG Joker.jpg Jafar super sorcerer.JPG Maleficent oh well.JPG Sephiroth-Masamune.jpg Bowser 3.jpg Ganondorf 14.jpg Freddy is coming.JPG Jason with axe.JPG Stewie 5.png Davy jones in rain.JPG Orochimaru with snakes.jpeg Eris with knife.JPG Catwoman with necklace.JPG Crocker maniacal.PNG Drakken and shampoo.JPG Shego tough.JPG Jack of Blades.jpg yog sothoth creepy.JPG Mercurymon.JPG 04-shadowseraphimon.jpg Flamedramon 23.gif Devimon half view.JPG Blackwargreymon close up.JPG tk421 pose.JPG Sonic-X-Shadow-shadow-the-hedgehog-8731845-640-480.jpg TarkinBattleOfYavin.jpg ApocalymonBlut.jpg Dark Megaman.jpg Metal sonic glowing eyes.JPG Kharn drawing.JPG hydreigon.JPG Kefka half view.JPG Forte.JPG Dimentio 2.jpg Category:Account and Creator of LOTM Category:Roleplaying Category:Menslady125 Category:DarthMenslady